Until the Honeymoon's Over
by hotsytotsy186
Summary: Pre-Lauren, Pre- SD-6 takedown. Sydney and Vaughn are put together on mission, but things become complicated when Sark shows up. Information that is found could put the lives of several agents and national security in danger.


The gray walls of the conference room were as stark as ever as Sydney yet again made her way into the room where most of her CIA briefings took place. As always, Vaughn sat at the table in the middle, only this time Devlin sat across from him.  
  
"Sorry to call you in like this, Agent Bristow," Devlin said, rising from his seat.  
  
"It's ok," Sydney replied, taking a seat next to Vaughn.  
  
"You have two weeks off from SD-6, correct?" continued Devlin, once again sitting.  
  
"Yes," Sydney said.  
  
"Would you mind changing your plans?" he asked.  
  
Sydney glanced at Vaughn and then back at Devlin.  
  
"Um, well, I guess not," she lied.  
  
"Good then," Devlin said, clapping the table. "We have a mission for you."  
  
"The CIA has a mission for me?" asked Sydney, slightly confused. She was used to only working countermissions for the agency.  
  
"Yes," Devlin said. "This is James Thorburne, a supposed British Intelligence officer." He slid a manila folder across the table to Sydney. "He's attending a meeting in Tokyo where our intel informs us that he will be selling some vital information to a renegade agency, much like SD-6. Your mission is to retrieve what he's selling before he has the opportunity to do so."  
  
Sydney sifted through the papers in the folder. Still confused, she questioned "Why is the CIA sending me?"  
  
"Because you're the best," Vaughn finally spoke up.  
  
Sydney glanced at him. "I'm sure there are others who are more qualified than I am."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Agent Bristow," Devlin said. "You have more experience in this area than most of our other agents. And, best of all, you're available."  
  
Sydney slumped back in her seat. There goes my rest and relaxation, she mused.  
  
Taking this as a sign of resignation, Devlin continued. "You'll pose as a British newlywed couple and..."  
  
"Couple?" Sydney was now upright in her seat.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Vaughn trailed off. Sydney glanced at him. They held each other's gaze for a moment until his cheeks flushed and he looked down.  
  
"I thought agents and their handlers were to never be seen in public together," said Sydney cautiously.  
  
"Usually, that is the case," Devlin conceded. "But in this case, we need someone who is able to get into computers, I mean really get into them. We also need people who can predict what their partner's next move will be." He paused. "That could mean life or death."  
  
She'd be working with Vaughn? Sydney wasn't sure how she was supposed to react.  
  
"You'll be posing as a British newlywed couple. We believe that the intel is on Thorburne's computer, but that it is highly encrypted. Vaughn it will be your job to get a copy of it and delete the original. Bristow, you'll be keeping Thorburne distracted."  
  
Vaughn and Sydney landed in Tokyo around noon. They had just had to fly from LA separately to London, where they again met and became Todd and Hannah Granger. They entered the Empire Hotel and immediately checked in.  
  
"Hello," Vaughn said in an impeccable British accent. "We are Mr. and Mrs. Todd Granger. We have reservations for the honeymoon suite." Sydney placed her hands on Vaughn's arms as he said the last sentence.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," the man behind the counter said. "Your room is all ready." He motioned for a bellboy to come pick up the luggage and bring it to the guests' room.  
  
"Follow me," said the bellboy. The young man brought the bags and suitcases into the room and set them on the floor. Sydney reached into her purse as though she was about to pull out some yen, but instead pulled out a perfume shaped bottle and sprayed it in the young boy's face. The boy instantly slumped into Vaughn's arms, unconscious.  
  
"We have fifteen minutes until this wears off," Sydney said. "Ok, let's get going. Go ahead and put on his uniform." She began stripping the young man of his clothing.  
  
"One problem," Vaughn said, kneeling beside her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at him."  
  
Sydney looked and immediately saw what Vaughn was talking about. They boy couldn't have been over 5' 7"; he was much smaller than Vaughn.  
  
"Ok, change in plans- I'll bug his room."  
  
While Sydney was discreetly placing listening devices around Thorburne's room, which was directly above their own, Vaughn was setting up the equipment that would allow them to hear Thorburne. Sydney was back in a matter of minutes. After redressing the boy, Sydney and Vaughn both knelt over him.  
  
"Wake up," said Sydney with concern in her voice.  
  
"What happened?" he asked groggily.  
  
"You clunked out on us," Vaughn replied. They helped him up.  
  
"You might want to go home and see a doctor," said Sydney, helping him to the door.  
  
"Yes," he said, still clearly in a daze.  
  
Sydney leaned against the door after the boy had left. "What do we do now? Thorburne isn't supposed to check in until tomorrow morning."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I am famished. Let's go get some lunch. Is the restaurant open?"  
  
Sydney walked over and sat down on the couch in the spacious living room.  
  
"Vaughn, have you ever been on a honeymoon?"  
  
He looked at her curiously as he sat on the arm of a chair. "No..."  
  
"Neither have I, but I do know that the first thing that most newlyweds do on their honeymoon is not go out to a restaurant." Sydney raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Good point," Vaughn slunk into the chair. "But I'm still starving."  
  
"How 'bout this—we order up?"  
  
"Yeah, now you're talking," Vaughn shot her a million dollar smile. She had never seen him look so relaxed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He leaned forward. "Surprise me."  
  
Vaughn went to work on the equipment as Sydney ordered room service. He never thought that he and Syd would ever be on a mission together. It was kind of weird when he thought about it. His thoughts were interrupted, though, when he heard Sydney giggle.  
  
"Oh darling, stop that!"  
  
Vaughn looked up quizzically. Sydney was on the phone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, but we just got married and..." she giggled again. "Yes, we'd like to order room service. Darling, stop... I'm trying to order here." Once again, she giggled.  
  
Vaughn chuckled under his breath and went back to work.  
  
The first two days were uneventful. Thorburne did indeed check in the next morning. Syd and Vaughn had spent most of their day in the room watching TV and keeping track of Thorburne, except for when Syd had "accidentally" bumped into him in the lobby and stolen his cell phone so that they could bug it. They paid special attention to the phone calls he made and those that came in, because Devlin had said that Thorburne would receive information about the sale through a phone call. Finally on the third day, they hit pay dirt.  
  
"Hey, Syd, come here," said Vaughn holding up the extra headset. "I think we may have something."  
  
Together they listened to the phone call.  
  
"Meet me in the garden by the pool and we'll discuss it," said an unknown voice.  
  
"You do realize I want payment before I hand it over," said Thorburne.  
  
"Yes, I will show you the money tonight at seven. But then I need to see proof that you do have ConStar."  
  
"Is that what we're looking for?" asked Sydney. Vaughn shook his head.  
  
"I'll bring my laptop tonight and give you a sneak preview. Will we trade then?"  
  
"No! Too many people. I'll tell you tonight, if I'm pleased, when and where we will make the trade. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes..." Click  
  
"Ok, we're looking for a program called ConStar and it is on his laptop," said Vaughn as he took off his earphones.  
  
"They're meeting tonight at seven. Are you going to get it before then?"  
  
Vaughn looked at his watch. It was 5:37 PM. "No, there's not enough time. But we can eat dinner in the garden and see if we can get a good look at who Thorburne is dealing with."  
  
That night, Sydney and Vaughn enjoyed a candle lit supper in a beautiful garden. Sydney thought that if they hadn't been on a mission, it might have been a nice date. Vaughn thought it was a nice date even though they were on a mission.  
  
"Todd, our friend is right behind you," said Sydney, putting a piece of the most delicious veal she had ever had in her mouth.  
  
"Is he, Hannah?" Vaughn took a sip of the wine.  
  
"Um,hmm... And he has another friend coming," Sydney peered at the two figures standing in the bushes. A car pulled into a drive near the garden, illuminating the men for a brief second. Sydney froze as recognition came to her.  
  
"Who is it?" Vaughn looked up from his Cordon Bleu to see Syd stiffen. "Hannah? Darling who is it?"  
  
Sydney could hardly make the word come from her mouth. "Sark."  
  
Vaughn fought the urge to get up and see for himself. "Are you sure?" he asked calmly. Sydney only nodded.  
  
The rest of their meal was spent in silence.  
  
After dinner, Sydney sat on the end of the bed, running the possibilities through her head.  
  
He could find me and kill me right here. He could find me and Vaughn and kill us both. He could wait and tell Sloane- who would kill me. Sloane could find out about Dad and kill him. This is silly, she thought. He might not find out about me. There's still that chance. Vaughn will protect me. He knows what he's doing. Do I?  
  
Vaughn emerged from the shower to find Sydney staring blankly at the TV. He went over and knelt down before her.  
  
"It's ok, Syd," he said taking her hand. "It'll be ok."  
  
She glanced at him. "I just didn't expect this." She sighed.  
  
"We'll just have to be careful now," Vaughn didn't bother to tell her that he had already reported this to Devlin who suggested that they get out of this situation altogether. He knew Sydney wouldn't do that, though. "He's not staying here at the hotel, I checked. We'll be fine. You'll be fine. Trust me." She looked into his eyes and slowly smiled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Now come on and get into bed, tomorrow's an important day."  
  
They each got into their side of the king size bed. They could have each had their own half with plenty of room to spare, but that was the last thing Sydney wanted—to be alone. She got a little more into the middle than necessary. He edged a little closer to her. Sydney fell asleep a few moments later, feeling safe enveloped by Vaughn's strong arms.  
  
The next morning, Sydney met Thorburne at the pool. She had to keep him there for awhile so that Vaughn would have enough time to copy, decrypt, and delete everything he needed to. She could communicate to him through an earpiece in her earrings and a microphone in her necklace.  
  
At first, Sydney just lounged, reading a book.  
  
"I'm in," Vaughn's voice came over the earpiece. "Now for the hard part." Sydney continued to read. "Oh no..."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, moving her lips imperceptibly.  
  
"There are four laptops here."  
  
"How do you know which one ConStar is on?"  
  
For a moment there was nothing but silence. "I don't."  
  
"If Sark gets this intel..."  
  
"I know Syd, I know," Vaughn snapped, frustrated. "I have to go through each of these until I find it."  
  
"Take your time," Syd shifted in her seat. "I'll handle Computer Boy."  
  
"Be careful," Vaughn's voice crackled over her earpiece.  
  
"You too."  
  
Sydney continued to read as she watched Thorburne swim laps around the pool. She knew he wouldn't be at it much longer, but there was no telling when Vaughn would complete his task.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Thorburne climbed out of the pool.  
  
"Any luck?" she queried.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Sydney thought quickly. She got up and hurried over to Thorburne.  
  
"Well, hello there!" Thorburne stared at her blankly. "How are you?"  
  
"Just fine," Thorburne replied, looking 'Hannah' over from head to foot.  
  
"How have you been? It's been what, ten years?"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else."  
  
"Aren't you Henry Willows?"  
  
"No, I'm James Thorburne. Although with you asking, I don't think I'd mind being Henry Willows." They chuckled at his ill attempt at a joke.  
  
"Are you certain you are aren't Henry Willows? You look exactly like him."  
  
"No, I'm positive."  
  
"Well, I'm sure I know you..." Sydney placed her hand on her chin as in deep thought. "But from where?"  
  
"Ah hah!" Vaughn's voice came loudly. "I've got it Syd. I'll be done soon."  
  
"Well, what's your name? Perhaps I can help. Why don't we have a drink while we figure it out?" said Thorburne as he gestured to a table.  
  
Sydney agreed. They sat down after he ordered the drinks.  
  
"Hannah Granger," Sydney took a sip of her drink. "Well, I would have been Hannah Maddock when you knew me. I just got married." She excitedly held up her left hand.  
  
"Congratulations. Hannah Maddock? Maddock?"  
  
"What in the world?" Vaughn said, with a sharp intake of air. Sydney tried hard to ignore him.  
  
"Where did you go to school?"  
  
"I'm coming down Syd."  
  
"Oh you didn't go to school there. I would have remembered such beauty." He placed his hand on Sydney's knee. She shuddered. "Why don't we go up to my room and finish these drinks. I'm sure it'll come to us."  
  
"No, no that's alright," Sydney stood up. So did Thorburne.  
  
"Hannah..." He ran his finger along Sydney's chin.  
  
Vaughn had just come out the door. When he saw Thorburne so close to Sydney, he felt heat race through his body. He had never felt such possessive anger before.  
  
"Mr. Thorburne, please," Sydney choked out.  
  
"Please, call me James," his finger made it across her chin and then began to travel down her neck. "All my friends do."  
  
Feeling the heat rise to his throat, Vaughn did the only thing he could think of—besides decking the man.  
  
"Darling! There you are," Vaughn came out and placed his hands on Sydney's waist and leaned over to give her a small kiss. "Who's your new friend?"  
  
"Todd, this is James Thorburne. Mr. Thorburne, this is my husband Todd."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Vaughn put his hand out and smiled congenially.  
  
"Yes, nice to have met you," he said taking 'Todd's' hand. "Well, I ought to get going now."  
  
Vaughn and Sydney watched him leave. After he disappeared behind the glass doors, Sydney collapsed into Vaughn's arms.  
  
"Let's go up to our room, darling," he said softly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Agent Vaughn, the only question I have is why did Sark want ConStar?" Sydney asked as she, Vaughn, and Devlin once again sat around the conference table.  
  
"We don't know yet, but as soon as the techies decrypt the entire thing, we should know," said Vaughn.  
  
"Ok," Sydney yawned. "If that's all, I'm going to go home now. I'm really tired." She looked to Devlin.  
  
"That's all Agent Bristow."  
  
"Alright, good night Mr. Devlin. Good night Agent Vaughn." Vaughn watched her as she left. Devlin watched Vaughn.  
  
"Why did you lie her?" demanded Devlin as soon as Sydney was out of ear shot. "I assume you saw the files."  
  
Vaughn's face knotted up. "Yes, I saw the files."  
  
"So you know that ConStar has classified codes for every single American intelligence agency? Codes that put national security at risk. Several double agent dossiers, Agent Bristow's included, are on there. Not to mention some more codes to help solve yet another Rambaldi mystery?"  
  
"Yes sir, I know what ConStar contains, at least some of what it contains. I just didn't feel that Sydney..."  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"Agent Bristow... I didn't feel as if Agent Bristow needed to know that right now. She has had a lot going on lately."  
  
"We all have Michael!" Devlin pounded his fist against the table.  
  
Vaughn stared at Devlin stony faced.  
  
Devlin began tapping his fingers lightly on the table. After several tense moments he slowly looked up. "I have a question, too Agent Vaughn. Who else has this information?"  
  
The End 


End file.
